elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall (Region)
Daggerfall, also known as the Kingdom of Daggerfall is a region that appears in . The wider area of Daggerfall contains numerous towns, villages, farms, temples, shrines, and dungeons. The region is home to the Sisters of the Bluff of the Coven of the Bluff, alongside other smaller witch covens: two in Daggerfall City, one in Eastwick, one in Oxway, one in Vanham Wood, one in Longing, one in Gothway Garden, and another at the Mouse and Jug Tavern. The patron deity of Daggerfall is Kynareth and the Temple of Kynareth is dominant in the region. The predominant vampire bloodline in the region is Vraseth. Knights of the Dragon are the protectors of the Kingdom and royal family of Daggerfall. All four Imperial factions (Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood) are present and active in the region. Prior to the Warp in the West, the Kingdom of Daggerfall bordered Tulune, Glenpoint, Ilessan Hills, and Shalgora. However, it's most known for conflicts with such Iliac Bay cities as Orsinium, Wayrest, and Sentinel. South of Daggerfall lies little island of Betony which caused a great war during the Third Era. Factions *'Dark Brotherhood': Located in Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Aldmore, Baelmoth, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgwall, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Deering Borough, Eastbridge, Eastwell Commons, Fontbury, Gallotale, Graycastle, Grimfort, Grimwych, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Mercester, Mergate, Merley, Mertower, Midbury, Midmarket Rock, Newcester, Newcroft, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripleigh, Ripmore, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokwell Derry, Stokworth, Tunbeth Hamlet, Uptower Moor, Vanvale, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whiteham, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Fighters Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Broadford, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deering Borough, Eastwell Commons, Eastwick, Fontbury, Gothwark Rock, Gothway Garden, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Griming, Grimwych, Holham, Holwood Garden, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Mercastle, Mercester, Merham Heath, Midbury, Newcester, Newway, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Stokhead Hollow, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tunwich, Uptower Moor, Vancroft Wood, Vanham Wood, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Mages Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Baelmoth, Broadmont Wood, Burgcester, Burgtale, Burgwall, Cathfort, Charenborne, Charenford, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmont, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Eastwick, Gallotale, Gothpath, Gothway Garden, Gothwick, Grimfort, Grimwood, Holham, Kirkcart Wood, Longbrugh Moor, Longmoth, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Midmore, Newcester, Newtower, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxville, Oxway, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripidge, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokhead Hollow, Stokworth, Stokwych Field, Tamwick, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tuncroft, Uptower Moor, Vanbridge, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Westleigh, Whiteborne, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Thieves Guild': Located in Aldfort Hill, Aldingwall, Aldingwich, Aldmore, Baelbridge, Blackidge, Burgtale, Burgtry, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Cathcastle, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwych Hill, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallowick, Gothpath, Gothwick, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Holmarket, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longbrugh Moor, Longbury, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Mergate, Merham Heath, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Newcester, Newway, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Pentale Commons, Reyford, Ripborne, Ripleigh, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Stokworth, Tuncroft, Tunwich, Upwich, Vancroft Wood, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wilderford, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Knights of the Dragon': Located in Aldingwall, Baelmoth, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwych Hill, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallotale, Grimfort, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longtry Field, Mercester, Midbury, Newcester, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Westhead Moor, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown Locations *Aldcart *Aldfort Hill *Aldingford *Aldinghope Garden *Aldingwark Wood *Aldingwich *Aldingwick Hill *Aldingwood Garden *Aldmore *Aldpath Hall *Aldtower Hill *Altar of I'ric *Arkbridge *Arkbury *Arkford *Arkhope *Arkmoth *Arkwark *Baelbridge *Baelcart *Baelcastle *Baelmoth *Baelwick *Baelworth Hamlet *Baelworth *Blackcart Hollow *Blackford *Blackgate *Blackidge Hamlet *Blackidge *Blackley Commons *Blackmore *Blackpath *Blackway Wood *Blackwich *Blackwold *Blackwych *Broadford *Broadfort *Broadmont Wood *Broadpath Minster *Broadtry *Burgbeth Derry *Burgcester *Burghope *Burgmont *Burgtale *Burgtown *Burgtry Commons *Burgtry *Burgwood *Burning Martyr of Kynareth *Burning Soul of Kynareth **Cathcastle *Cathdale *Cathfort *Cathing *Cathleigh *Cathmont *Cathton *Cathtower Hill *Cathwark *Cathwick *Cathwold *Charenborne Hollow *Charenborne *Charenbridge Field *Charenbrugh Hamlet *Charenford *Charening *Charentale *Charentown *Charing *Charley *Chartale *Charton *Chartown Rock *Chartry *Charville *Charway Rock *Charway *Charwood *Chesterbrone *Chesterbury *Chesterleigh *Chestershire *Chesterville *Chesterwark *Chesterwich *Chesterwick Hamlet *Chesterwick *Chesterworth *Crombury Hall *Cromfort *Cromhope *Cromwall *Cromwell *Cromwych Hill *Crossborne *Crosscart *Crosscastle *Crosscroft Field *Crosshope *Crossmarket *Crossmont *Crosstale Wood *Crosstry *Crosswold Borough *Deerbridge Hollow *Deerbury *Deering Borough *Deerwark *Deerwich *Deerwick *Deerworth *Eastcart *Eastfort Rock *Eastfort *Eastwell Commons *Eastwick Moor *Fearful Ascension of Kynareth *Fontborne *Fontbrugh *Fontbury *Fontcester *Fonthead *Fonthope End *Fontville (Daggerfall Region) *Fontwich *Fontwold *Galloborne *Gallocastle *Galloford *Gallofort *Gallohope Rock *Gallotale *Gallovale Moor *Gallowell *Gallowick *Galloworth Heath *Gentle Sunrise of Kynareth *Gothcester *Gothfort *Gothgate *Gothham *Gothpath *Gothton End *Gothwark Rock *Gothway Hall *Gothway *Gothwick *Graybeth *Graycastle *Grayhead Hall *Graypath *Graytown *Grayway *Greenfield's Hold *Grimborne *Grimfort *Grimhead *Grimhope *Grimidge Garden *Grimidge Minster *Griming *Grimton *Grimtower Hall *Grimtower Hollow *Grimway *Grimwood *Grimworth Hall *Grimwych *Hearthfield Court *Holcastle *Holham *Holmarket Commons *Holmarket *Holmore Field *Holtry Hollow *Holwood Garden *Holwych *Horborne Wood *Horcester *Horcroft *Horidge *Horleigh *Hortale *Horton Hamlet *Hortower *Horwall *Horwell *Ipsbridge *Ipshead *Ipsmont *Ipsshire *Ipstale (Daggerfall Region) *Ipsworth Field *Joyous Oracle of Kynareth *Joyous Relic of Kynareth *Kirkbury *Kirkcart Wood *Kirkleigh *Kirkley *Kirkwell *Kirkworth *Knightscart *Knightsham *Knightsmoth *Knightsshire *Knightstower Hill *Knightstown *Lambrone *Lamcastle Borough *Lamcroft *Lamdale *Lamford Hamlet *Laming *Lamley Derry *Lamley Field *Lamton *Lamville Hollow *Longbrugh Moor *Longbury *Longford (Daggerfall Region) *Longgate *Longidge *Longing *Longley *Longmarket Garden *Longmarket *Longmoth (Daggerfall Region) *Longshire (Daggerfall Region) *Longtale Heights *Longtale *Longtown (Daggerfall Region) *Longtry Field *Longwall *Longwark (Daggerfall Region) *Longwell *Longwich End *Longwold Court *Longwych Garden *Merbridge *Merbury *Mercastle *Mercester *Mercroft Court *Mergate *Merham Heath *Merham *Merley *Mermont *Mertower *Midbeth *Midbrugh *Midbury *Midcroft *Midfort Derry *Midham *Midley *Midmarket Rock *Midmore *Midpath *Midwick *Newborne Hollow *Newcester *Newcroft *Newham *Newmore *Newtower *Newville Court *Newway *Newwick *Newwood Wood *Oxbeth *Oxham Field *Oxvale *Oxville *Oxway *Oxwell *Oxwich *Oxwick (Daggerfall Region) *Oxwood *Oxworth *Penbeth *Penbrone *Penbrugh *Penbury Garden *Penbury Hamlet *Penfort Derry *Pengate Derry *Pengate *Penpath Derry *Pentale Commons *Penwold *Penworth Hill *Privateer's Hold (Location) *Regions (Daggerfall) *Reliquary of Sai *Reybrone *Reybury *Reyford *Reying *Reytale *Reyton *Reywich *Ripborne *Ripcester Wood *Ripgate Field *Ripidge *Riplech *Ripleigh *Ripmarket *Ripmont Court *Ripmore *Rippath Heath *Ripshire *Ripwick *Ripwold End *Ripwych Commons *Ripwych *Sage Monument *Shedungent *Singbridge *Singbrone *Singbrugh Commons *Singbrugh Wood *Singcroft *Singham Hall *Singmoth *Singtower *Singwark *Singwell *Singwood *Skous *Stokbridge *Stokdale *Stokhead Hollow *Stokhead *Stokmoth Hollow *Stokwell Derry *Stokworth Moor *Stokworth *Stokwych Field *Tambeth *Tamcart *Tamhead *Tamway Moor *Tamwick *Tamwood *Tamwych *The Ashford Graveyard *The Ashhart Tombs *The Bat and Guard Hostel *The Beaver and Dungeon Lodge *The Beaver and Helm Inn *The Beaver and Scorpion Hostel *The Buckington Cemetery *The Cavern of Maelula *The Citadel of Gaersley *The Copperfield Cemetery *The Coppersly Graveyard *The Coppersmith Graveyard *The Copperston Crypts *The Copperston Vaults *The Copperwing Vaults *The Crypts of Buckingsmith *The Crypts of Wickfield *THe Crypts of Yeomhouse *The Dancing Wolf Pub *The Dead Giant Pub *The Dead Helm Tavern *The Devil's Hedgehog Inn *The Dirty Dagger Lodge *The Dirty Wolf Lodge *The Feather and Cat Inn *The Feather and Giant Pub *The Fortress of Gaerfield *The Fox and Barbarian Tavern *The Fox and Cat Tavern *The Gaerfield Graveyard *The Gaerford Tombs *The Gaerham Graveyard *The Gaerhart Vaults *The Gaerton Graveyard *The Gold Fawn Tavern *The Graves of Buckingham *The Graves of Copperfield *The Graves of Wickham *The Green Dungeon Lodge *The Hearthhard Graveyard *The Hearthhart Graveyard *The Howling Goblin Inn *The Howling Griffin Pub *The Knave and Sword Pub *The Lucky Stag Hostel *The Masterfield Cemetery *The Mastersley Vaults *The Mastersmith Vaults *The Moorfield Cemetery *The Queen's Pit Pub *The Restless Griffin Lodge *The Restless Mug Inn *The Rusty Djinn Inn *The Rusty Ogre Lodge *The Savage Chasm Pub *The Screaming Cat Hostel *The Screaming Hedgehog Inn *The Silver Goat Inn *The Silver Wolf Tavern *The Stronghold of Greenhouse *The Tombs of Hearthston *The Tombs of Woodsmith *The Unfortunate Muskrat Pub *The Wicksley Graveyard *The Wicksly Burial Ground *The Wicksly Tombs *The Wickston Tombs *The Woodcroft Burial Ground *The Woodwing Graveyard *The Yeomfield Burial Ground *The Yeomston Cemetery *The Yeomston Graveyard *Tunbeth Hamlet *Tuncroft *Tunley *Tunmoth *Tunton *Tuntower *Tunwich *Tunworth *Updale Derry *Uplech *Upshire *Uptower Moor *Uptown *Upvale Borough *Upwich *Vanbridge *Vancroft Wood *Vanford *Vanfort Commons *Vanham Wood *Vanidge End *Vanmarket *Vanmore *Vantower Court *Vanvale *Vanwall Hill *Vanwold *Wailing Prophet of Kynareth *Warham *Waridge Moor *Warlech *Warvale *Warwood *Weeping Martyr of Kynareth *Westbrone *Westcroft Hamlet *Westcroft *Westfort Derry *Westgate *Westhead Moor *Westleigh *Westmont *Westwick *Whiteborne *Whitecroft *Whiteham *Whitemoth *Whiteton *Whitewich *Whitewood Borough *Whitewych *Wilderford *Wilderham *Wildermarket End *Wildertown *Wildertry *Wilderwood Rock Appearances * * Category:Daggerfall: Daggerfall Locations Category:Daggerfall: Regions Category:Lore: High Rock Locations